Internet Protocol (IP) multicasts are addressed to a certain range of IP Address Numbers. Multicasts are recognized by the numeric address range of the IP number. There exist a number of protocols and related methods for distributing IP multicast television and radio signals across the Internet. In theory, the multicast signals are transmitted to the Internet Service Providers (ISPs) so the multicast signals can be received by the end users. Any transmission in the multicast address range is a multicast. This is analogous to a range of telephone numbers being assigned for conference calling.
Many computers with Internet access are incapable of receiving IP multicasts. Even though almost all routers include multicast support, most public networks providers (Internet Service Providers (ISPs)) choose not to enable or support IP multicasts. The ISPs have been reluctant to implement IP multicast software because of fears that this will reduce bandwidth and, thereby, reduce billings. Also, due to complexity it would seem that the ISP might have a case against implementation because it sometimes holds true with computers that increased complexity means decreased stability.
Some solutions have been provided for trying to answer the above concerns. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,989 to Takahashi discloses a system for multicast communication with a plurality of registered users assigned respective target addresses and dynamic updating of a multicast connection group. The disadvantages of Takahashi is that by cataloging the channels (IP multicast address) the end user is not aided in receiving a channel. This is comparable to knowing that the Super Bowl was on channel 2 but not having a TV to receive it. Takahashi fails to create a simple method for the end user to connect to Internet television programming.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,982,775 to Brunner discloses a system for forwarding multicast frames over an Ethernet bridged network infrastructure. Brunner fails to deal with the reception of Internet Broadcasts (IP multicasts) but rather is attempting to forward the broadcasts across an Ethernet (a network typically used to plug computers together in the office). The end user still needs a smart appliance to receive them.
Therefore, there exists a need for providing easy access to IP multicast transmissions.